


#1- The Rescue

by an_open_book



Series: The Crossover [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU- The Umbrella Academy/Stranger Things, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Number Five | The Boy Didn't Leave The Umbrella Academy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_open_book/pseuds/an_open_book
Summary: Joyce and Hopper catch wind of another kid with powers, and a number for a name. When they learn that he is still trapped at his controlling “home” (much like their El was), they decide to rescue him, adopting him as their own to keep him safe and give him a better life.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: The Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	#1- The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first posted work. It is the beginning of something much larger. This is the first fic in a series detailing Five’s life after being rescued from Reggie. The other Hargreeves’ will show up in later fics, I promise! 
> 
> I have quite a bit written/planned out for this series, but it is all over the place right now! 
> 
> Please enjoy this first chapter and see the end for more notes. I’ll catch you on the flip side!

Joyce smiled, looking around the room at her family. They had been through so much in the past few years, and it had thankfully settled down. 

Her sweet boys, Jonathan and Will, were playing a board game together on the floor, bantering about whether or not Will had just cheated while Jonathan was making popcorn. (He hadn’t.) 

Her gaze shifted to her daughter, El, who was currently doing homework at the table. She looked fondly at her, thinking back to all she’d done to save her family, friends, and quite possibly the entire world. 

After Hawkins Police Chief Jim Hopper had taken El in to protect her, the two had quickly become attached, accepting each other as a tiny family. 

Their family had only grown further, as Hopper fell in love with Joyce and had proposed when all of the chaos was finally over. Hopper had gained two sons; El had gained a mother and two loving, protective brothers; and Joyce had gained a daughter and the loving husband she had waited for all along. 

Joyce was immensely thankful for her family. They were the most important thing in her life. 

Her reminiscing was interrupted when she heard Hopper’s car pull up and stop in the driveway. He was home early. 

She could hear him running to the door, which concerned her immediately. The look on his face only increased her worrying. 

“Joyce,” he panted, “we gotta go. There’s...”

“What? There’s what, Hopper?!” Joyce encouraged him to continue, gesturing with her hands. 

Hopper took a deep breath. 

“There’s another kid,” he sighed.

Joyce froze. 

“What?...” she questioned softly, “I thought we were done. Those men are dead, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, yeah of course. But this is someone else. It should be easy. It’s one guy, he’s in New York. He just has one kid. But get this, the kid’s name is Five.” He explained, looking more and more tired by the minute. 

“Five...” Joyce pondered, “you don’t think...” she trailed off, hoping Hopper would be able to fill in the blanks. 

“Unfortunately yeah, I think so. I mean it can’t be a coincidence. El was “Eleven”, right? We never found any other kids. She talked about a sister once, but I never saw her for myself. I do know the story though. The girl has a tattoo just like El’s, only hers read 008. So she was “Eight” while with Dr. Brenner. But El says she has a new name now.” 

“Kali,” El spoke up. 

“Yeah, Kali,” Hopper agreed.

“It makes sense that these kids would want that, you know? Something to help them adjust to the real world, and try to forget the environment they left behind,” Joyce offered. 

“Absolutely. I have no doubt Five will want the same. Maybe start thinking of some possible names while we’re on the way there. I’m going to go pack a bag. Could you also pack one for Five? Maybe some of Will’s clothes? Will?” Hopper got his attention. 

“Yeah, yeah no problem,” Will waved him off, turning back to the board game. 

“Okay, yeah. Yeah. Let’s go get this kid,” Joyce agreed, already heading to the hallway to start packing. 

Hopper jogged from the doorway to catch up with her. 

“This is why I love you, Joyce. You’re so protective of kids. It’s a good quality to have.”

“Thank you,” Joyce smiled, blushing. She turned away to go into Will’s bedroom, then pivoted back. 

“Hopper? How long have you been working on this case? How’d you even find this kid?”

“A while. It’s been a while. I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure we’d be able to pull this off, because I didn’t want to get your hopes up, or stress you out, or get you trying to do my job for me,” Hopper explained. 

“Well, you know me well, I’ll admit that. I’m glad you found him. He’s probably so scared. Is he like El? Has he ever left the place?”

“That we don’t know. We know his location and his approximate age, and we’ve been able to confirm that he has powers. Learning his name was a chance finding, thanks to a great detective up there. She’s phenomenal. We’re going to meet up with her once we get there. She was hesitant about not just going in to get Five herself, but I told her how dangerous these guys can be, and I don’t know how this one is. I didn’t want her or Five to get injured, or worse.” 

“What’s this guy’s name?” 

“Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Finding him was a nightmare. The guy keeps a low profile.”

“Hargreeves... Hopper! Oh my god!” Joyce exclaimed. 

“What is it? You know this guy?”

“No, no, not personally. But isn’t this the same guy they got all those kids from ages ago? It was around the same time Will was born, he was like a few months old. A woman, here in Hawkins, adopted six babies. An adoption agency brought them to her house and she took them in without question. They said the infants had been rescued from what would have been a terrible childhood in New York. They go to school with Will and El, and they have powers!”

“Shit!” Hopper raised his voice, upset that he hadn’t pieced this together himself. “So there’s another one of them. How come they didn’t get Five the first time around? Or maybe Reginald was angry the children were taken from him, and he adopted him after?”

“I doubt it. If his name is Five, he’s probably five out of seven...” 

“Jesus...” Hopper sighed. “These damn people... Just let kids be kids.”

“Hey,” Joyce said softly, putting her hand on Hopper’s shoulder. “Five is going to be okay. We’re going to get him if it’s the last thing I do. So help me god, he’s ours. That’s our baby, Hopper,” Joyce stated fiercely. 

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right,” Hopper chuckled, calming down. “Except he’s not a baby, he’s sixteen.”

“Really, Hopper? He’s still going to be my baby. Jonathan is still my baby and he’s an adult. They never stop being our babies, Hop.”

“Okay. Okay,” he sighed. “Let’s go get our baby,” he pulled Joyce in for a hug, kissing the top of her head.

“Let’s go,” Joyce sighed, knowing she and Hopper had an eventful few days ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> About the author: My name is Erica and my pronouns are she/her. I’m 20 years old. I am brand new here! I absolutely love The Umbrella Academy; it’s my favorite thing right now. 
> 
> So, if you’ve made it this far, what do you think?  
> I would love to read some comments/feedback. :)
> 
> Requests are also currently open, since I’m looking for some inspiration for TUA one-shots as well as ideas for this series. (As a reader, I know long works can be overwhelming and I love a good one-shot, so I’d like to write some as well). Drop requests in the comments if you’d like. 
> 
> I will be posting a guide of sorts for this series, very soon. It may be updated occasionally as the stories are posted. It will contain all of the characters who are included, some plot points/answers to questions I think readers may have, and also a table of contents for the series.


End file.
